This is a competitive renewal application for an established cancer genetics career development program (CGCDP), the goal of which is to generate program leaders for cancer genetics and cancer prevention research. We need more leaders with focused interdisciplinary training to move the field of cancer genetics research forward. Cross training of researchers with different backgrounds is needed to leverage knowledge of genomics, proteomics, genetic epidemiology, cancer genetics and molecular medicine for translation to cancer prevention. The CGCDP is the only program of its kind in the NCI R25T portfolio. In the initial project period we achieved all of the objectives outlined in the original funded R25T proposal. We developed the infrastructure, a specialized curriculum, an effective advisory committee, and we established recruitment strategies and identified and reached the candidate applicant pool. We recruited twelve highly qualified trainees (4 MDs, 2 PhD nurses, 2 RNs, 4 genetic counselors)-3/6 doctoral trainees are under-represented minorities. Recruitment efforts included advertising in professional oncology and genetics journals, web listings, and a compelling program announcement posted at national meetings and disseminated to directors of 145 medical oncology and 60 genetics programs. A tailored education plan for each trainee provides 4 contact hrs coursework, 4 hrs experiential training, 5 hrs interdisciplinary clinical conference work, and a minimum of 26 hrs research experience/training every week. The specialized curriculum includes a new graduate course in clinical cancer genetics that was created and piloted in the first project period, and approved for permanent status on the curriculum at a regional university. Trainees learn to design and implement highly interdisciplinary collaborative cancer genetics and prevention research projects. Individual education plans emphasize interdisciplinary coursework and conferences, and focus on maturation of cancer research projects and preparation of a PHS 398 grant proposal. Trainees may concurrently pursue a master's degree with advanced course work. In the first funding period, trainee academic productivity was exceptional and resulted in 8 peer-reviewed publications. Every trainee presented one or more abstracts at professional meetings. Six trainee grant applications have resulted in extramural funding. CGCDP alumni are continuing on research career trajectories (8 of 9 alumni have taken academic and/or research positions, and one is involved in industry education), We are improving the specialized curriculum, introducing new cancer genetics-focused workshops and lectures, adding new research and cross-disciplinary training elements, and growing the roster of experienced, well-funded research mentors. There is a new visiting professors series to profile thought leaders and potential career trajectories in cancer genetics research, and new academic degree options in biological sciences and bioinformatics. The success of the CGCDP is reflected by trainee productivity and placement, and there is a continued critical need for health care professionals with research expertise in the emerging discipline of cancer genetics. Our new emphasis, exclusively on post-doctoral trainees recommended by the previous review, streamlines the program and concentrates resources on trainees most likely to become independent research scientists in cancer genetics. The graduates of this program will reduce the burden of cancer among those at highest risk by translating cancer genetic epidemiology to individual risk assessment tools and acceptable interventions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]